


gareki gets a drunk crisis

by necroesthe



Category: Karneval
Genre: Gareki gets a crisis, Gareki is struggling someone help this poor child, M/M, Underage Drinking, drunk texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroesthe/pseuds/necroesthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they drink to celebrate Gareki's return and he gets a crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gareki gets a drunk crisis

It’s very awkward and quiet. Their eyes are trained on Gareki’s stiff form and Gareki’s eyes are looking at all the alcohol. Not all of it fits on the table, so there's some underneath and to the side.

“There is no way we’ll be able to finish all that.” Gareki says after a moment. Each word is spoken slowly and each syllable is carefully enunciated. 

Ranji laughs and hands him a beer. “Don’t be that way, if there’s a will there’s a way!” 

“Why are you even going along with this?” Gareki cracks it open and sniffs it. Cheap store bought beer. Satisfied, he takes a sip. “You’re a student representative.” 

“Well uh, with the recent attack on Kuronomei, we should all take a moment to relax and let loose.” He opens a strawberry flavored daiquiri. “The other staff and students are doing the same thing. Well, they will once we all repair any broken buildings.” 

That breaks the awkwardness from earlier. Everyone reaches for drinks. 

Conversation arises and they all fill Gareki in on what he missed. 

Its peaceful. The beer easily slides down his throat and there’s a pleasant warmth in his stomach. Gareki closes his eyes and nods along to what their saying, listening. 

  


He’s not sure exactly when they all end up in the bathroom, or why they’re all half naked, but he’s sitting in the bathtub. The shower head is on and he’s being doused with lukewarm water. 

Tsubame sloppily fills plastic cups with orange juice and soda, before adding in vodka. She passes one to everyone except Gareki, because she hands him two instead. 

“Sho…” She slurs once he’s drunk both of them “Do ‘ya have a shomebody?” 

“Uh..” 

They leer at him, Seseri’s glasses are upside down and Shishi’s are skewered beyond repair. Their smiles send a shiver down Gareki’s spine. 

Tsubame continues in a lower voice. “Do ‘ya think anyone ish _cute_?” 

A blush forms on Gareki’s face, more sudden than the attack on Kuronomei.He covers it with his hands and leans back, getting more wet . “Noooooo.” 

“Yeshhh.” 

  


It takes 2 more shots and a party hat for Gareki to spill, but when he does, he breaks down. Everything comes flooding out in an ungodly mess. 

“He’s like an animal, so cute and helpless.” Gareki moans. He’s still in the bathtub, but his legs are hanging out the side. The showerhead is sprouting out warm water, and his party hat has become soggy. “It’s awful.” 

Shishi pats his leg. 

“And like, his hair looks like animal ears sometimes. He’s so small and is really friendly and is jus-” Gareki chokes on his beer. “Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god.” 

Seseri hits his back, trying to help. “You okay?” 

“If I like Nai and Nai is like an animal,” He whispers. “Does that mean Nai is a furry and I’m a furry fucker?” 

“Bro.” Shishi whispers. “ _Bro_.” 

“I know.” 

“You should, like, text him.” 

Gareki blinks. “That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard. Give me my phone.”  


  


He stared at the text message box and looked at the keys. “What should I say.” 

“Tell him everything.” Ranji says, looking into his cup. “ _Everything_. 

Gareki begins to text, and Tsubame hands everyone more hellish concoctions that they drink without a second thought. 

“You have a cute butt.” He mutters to himself. 

  


Gareki isn’t exactly sure when he went to sleep, but he wakes up on top of a refrigerator. His phone is open, and there are at least 100 messages sent to Nai. 

Regret is heavy in his stomach and is making it way up his throat. He groans and braces himself for the pain he will undoubtedly experience once he reads all the texts. 

> not that i would fuck a furry but
> 
> u have a cute butt
> 
> yiff me no homo
> 
> okay all the homo but no furry

He can’t stand it, Gareki scrolls down to the very bottom, where Nai’s response is. 

> I don’t really understand some of the things you said but I like you too Gareki! ヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ

Gareki clutches his chest and thanks the lord that Nai is so sweet and naive. 


End file.
